Times Up
by loopy-amy-lou
Summary: This story is about Piper, Phoebe and Paige having to vanquish a warlock that has the power to manipulate time. Can The Charmed Ones stop him before is damages the fabric of time and meses up reality as we know it for good? Read and find out!
1. Tick, Tick, Tock, Tick!

Times Up

Chapter 1 - Tick, Tick, Tock, Tick

"Paige!", a loud shriek came from the kitchen of Halliwell Manor. Piper, the oldest sister, had woken up to a dreadful sight. The night before the youngest Halliwell, Paige, had been practising making a vanquishing potion, it had gone brilliantly, it was just a little bit too powerful.

Paige had tried her new creation out on a pumpkin but instead of just making it go 'pop' she made it go 'BANG!' and covered the whole kitchen in a horrible orange, stringy mess and as per usual Paige thought she'd leave it for Piper to clean up…..again.

"Paige," Piper screamed a second time for her sister, then a third, "Paige, get down here now!"

As Paige rubbed the sleep from her eyes she muttered through muffled yawns, "What time is it? Why did you wake me up?" And then she realised why Piper was so mad. "Opps! I was meant to clear that up wasn't I?"

Running down the stairs, still doing the buttons of her shirt up, came a very rushed off her feet Phoebe.

" What's all the shouting for sis?" asked Phoebe still catching her breath, and then she also realised the mess, "Oh my god, what demon did we vanquish?"

A very sarcastic Piper answered, " The Evil Pumpkin Demon," she folded her arms, "Paige thought she's leave it for us to clean up!"

"I'm really sorry Piper," begged Paige.

"Is there _really _a pumpkin demon?" asked Phoebe who by now was extremely confused. But before either of her sisters could answer her, the phone went. All Paige and Piper could hear was shouting. Phoebe came off her phone and looked at her watch, then she realised why her boss was so furious, she was an hour an a half late.

"Oh great, I'm over an hour late for work!" remarked Phoebe as she fussed around trying to get all her stuff together.

"What time is it now?" questioned Paige in a confused voice.

"11.45, why?" replied Phoebe.

Piper butted in, "But we got up at 8:00, we haven't been up for almost four hours!"

"That's just freaky," pointed out Paige.

"Freaky or not, I'm late for work," rushed Phoebe.

"Can't they just get that ghost-writer to cover you, just say it's an…." Piper was rudely interrupted by Phoebe.

"If you think I'm having that manipulative, annoying, so-called-ghost-writer, _Leslie_ , covering me again then you have another thing coming! And anyway you know what happens to my empathic powers when I see him!" screamed Phoebe all in a fluster.

"Yeh, you end up making out with him." muttered Paige.

"I heard that." shouted Phoebe as she headed for the door.

Phoebe works as a newspaper agony aunt and has so many 'family emergencies' that can't be explained that her boss was forced to put a ghost-writer by the name of Leslie on speed dial, literally!

The only problem is, is that Phoebe's empathic power, the power to feel what others feel, makes her aware of the lust Leslie feels for her and brings out the feel of lust that she feels for him.

"Ok, go if you must!" argued Piper.

"Fine then, I will…" stropped Phoebe, " as soon as I find my keys!"

"Well I'm going back to bed even if it is…" Paige checked the clock, "6 in the morning! I'm definitely going back to bed."

Paige was just about to walk up the stairs when Piper pulled her back down in to the conversation with a thud.

"Something weird is defiantly going on," Piper paused "Phoebe, you're not going to work, go check the book of shadows…"

"But…"whined Phoebe.

"No buts, and Paige, you stay down her and fix that potion, AND CLEAR UP THIS TIME!"

"Yes sir!" yelled Paige sarcastically as she saluted Piper!

"Don't do that Paige" said Piper.

The sisters spilt up. Phoebe and Piper went to the attic to check the book of shadows for anything that could control time. At the same time Paige went of into the kitchen to clean her mess up and try and fix her potion, and probably make a whole new mess!


	2. Is Time Running Out?

-1Chapter 2 - Is Time's Running Out?

Piper and Phoebe were up in the attic flicking through the book of shadows. Phoebe gave a big sigh and said,

"There's a ton of demons, a load of warlocks and a lot of other creatures, but none of then can control time. Any luck with the scrying?"

"I think it would be easier if I knew what I was actually scrying for Pheebz?" replied Piper.

"Ok, ok, I'm trying my hardest!"

Just as Phoebe had finished a gust of wind whipped round the attic flipping the pages of the book violently. When the wind stopped and the pages came to rest Phoebe realised that there was a warlock who had the power to manipulate time.

"Hey Piper, come here, look at this!" yelled Phoebe.

Piper walked over from her map to the stand that help up the book of shadows.

"What is it…" Piper looked at the book, "Thank god, do you think that's are man?"

"There's only one way to find out," replied Phoebe, "There's a spell to summon him…shall we give him a call?"

"Let me see if Paige has that potion ready , we may need it." said Piper as she headed for the door.

As Piper reached down stairs she heard a all-mighty bang and saw wisps off smoke coming from under the kitchen door. Piper rushed over and slammed open the kitchen door in alarm. Paige was by the oven coughing because of the smoke and waving her arms trying to clear the air around her.

"No time to explain what happened," chocked Piper, "have you finished the potion?"

"Yep, just this minute finished it," answered Paige, who by now had managed to clear the air around her from smoke, "Have you found our guy? Lady? Thing?"

"Guy…and yes so come on!"

The two of them rushed back up stairs, Paige gripping the bottle of potion tightly. They entered the attic to find Phoebe setting up a crystal cage.

"Ready?" asked Paige to Phoebe.

"Ready." replied Phoebe.

'_Search through time,_

_Search through space,_

_Bring the warlock Barok,_

_Here in this very place!'_

As the sisters read the spell a vortex of light appeared.

"Now Phoebe!" shouted Piper.

Phoebe placed the final crystal in place and blinding beams of light shot up to trap the forming warlock in place. He vanished. So did the crystal cage, and the potion….and so had……PAIGE!

"Um, um," stuttered Phoebe, " Where did that warlock go?"

"Warlock! WARLOCK!" screamed Piper, " Paige has just vanished and all u care about is the WARLOCK!"

Phoebe was almost in tears, Piper and her had already lost one sister to magic and Phoebe's true fear was losing another!

"Don't cry Pheebz," whispered Piper trying to comfort Phoebe, "She's goning to be fine, you know how strong she is."

Just as Piper finished speaking sparks started to fly and another vortex appear and in a blink of an eye Piper vanished.

"Piper! PIPER!" Phoebe screamed through tears.

She crawled over to the corner of the attic on her way grabbing her old stuffed bear. She sat in the corner, knees to her chest, rocking softly back and forth. Then another vortex appeared and Phoebe also vanished!


	3. Ye Old Times

-1Chapter 3 - Ye Old Time

Piper fell with a thud into a forest. She blew the lose strands of hair out of her face.

"Please don't say I've time travelled again!" muttered piper with an angered tone in her voice, "I hate time travel!"

Piper heard loud shouts coming from the outskirts of the forest. She heard the silent snapping of twigs as whoever was out there came closer. Someone had spotted Piper and started shouting,

"Here she is, get her!"

Before she could do anything, Piper was covered by a veil of darkness and that's the last thing she remembers.

As Piper awoke, she rubbed her eyes. There was a wall of bars in front of her and there was the distant sound of moaning. The air was thick with smoke and her hands were tied to the wall by rusty iron shackles!

Upstairs in the grand ballroom stood a women, who looked exactly like Piper, and a man with long black hair and a gloomy disposition.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" murmured the women,

"Yes, very sure," answered the man, "they have already taken her prisoner!"

"what did you say your name was again kind and powerful sir?" questioned the women.

"Barok, but that's not important," snapped the man, who was the warlock the sisters were after, " we must prepare for tonight."

Barok waved his clock and the walked off towards the door this boots heavily stomping across the old wooden floors. The women scurried off after him.

Piper sat of the cold, damp stone floor about to eat the stale bread the prisoners were given for food. She took a tiny bite, which is all the hardness of the bread aloud her to take, as soon as the swallowed the bread she fell softly to the ground.

Piper woke to the stomach-churning smell of charred cloth and rotting animals. She tried to move but her whole body seemed paralyzed. As Piper's eyes come used to the think smog the hung around her head, she realised she had been unwillingly tied to a tall, rough, wooden pole!

In the distance Piper could make out a light, orange and burning intensely like the sun!

People were gathering and Piper was still none of the wiser of what was going on,

"Burn her! Burn the witch!"

People were shouting and the light was coming closer.

The smoke was getting thicker, making it hared for Piper to breathe. The shouting was getting louder! The crowds were getting bigger. Barok, the man from the grand ballroom of the castle, stood up on a tall podium over looking the crowd of what could have been hundreds, most likely thousands of people that had gathered. He cleared his thought…

"People," he shouted, "this witch has caused this village so much pain, so much fear. Now is the time to end it," the crowds eyes were glazed over listening to him as if what he was say had them in a trance, he held a torch, burning brightly, up high, "Let this flame burn this witch and all the trouble she has bought us away."

The women who looked like Piper had a menacing smirk across her face, and then it hit Piper, what was going on. The man was the demon and the women was a dark witch in trouble…to stop the charmed one all they had to do was make people believe Piper was the evil witch and 'hay-presto', Pipers tied to a pole about to be burnt.

Barok lent forward with the torch, about to light the hay that was tangled around Piper's feet but just before the torch made contact with the hay Piper vanished.


	4. Down & Confused

Chapter 4 - Down and Confused

Piper landed with a thud onto the cold, wooden flooring of the attic. Shaking her head, she looked around the room.

"Paige?" she called, "Phoebe? Where are you?"

Just as she finished calling a gathering of white light spilled into the room and faded away leaving Leo, the charmed ones white lighter, standing in the room, his two sons with him. Wyatt was clinging to his leg and Leo was holding baby Chris in his arms.

Piper ran up to Leo and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked handing Chris over to Piper.

"Does there _have _to be something wrong for me to hug my husband?!?" she replied,

"No, it's just…" he paused "You don't normally smell of smoke, have straw in your hair, and, where is aige and Phoebe?"

"I don't know, we did a spell to summon this time -manipulating warlock, the this big vortex came and I almost got set on fire!"

"What warlock?"

"Haven't you noticed that we are stuck on this one day?"

"Nope, the boys and I have been in magic school."


	5. Totally Dude

Chapter 5 - Totally Dude

Phoebe shook her head and scrunched her eyes up tight. When she opened her eyes, she had a feeling she knew the room she was in, but she didn't know where from.

'_I'll be there in a minute,'_' she heard a voice from outside the door say. Phoebe looked around the room for somewhere to hide, but there was no where. The door started to creek open. All Phoebe could do was wait for whoever was outside to enter.

Back in the Halliwell Manor Piper and Leo were trying to figure out what was going on and where Paige and Phoebe had disappeared to.

"Can you sense them?" asked Piper worried out of her mind that she was going to lose not just another sister after Prue but two.

"No nothing, but I'm sure they're fine Honey," said Leo trying to reassure Piper, "so you said you thought you time travelled?"

"Yes, one minute we were all in the attic, the next was in a forest getting chased by men with torches and pitchforks and then the next thing I know I'm about to be burned at the steak!" answered Piper, "Can't you ask _them_ what is going on, I bet it's something to do with them anyway!" requested Piper angrily. By 'them' she was referring to The Elders, a group of people that try to keep cosmic order in balance.

"I'll see what they know." Leo replied.

Then he orbed off just a cloud of glittering blue remaining, leaving Piper alone. She slumped down onto the sofa in the conservatory with the Book of Shadows, hoping to find something that would help her find her sisters.

The door opened and Phoebe jumped, so did the women who had entered the room. The women moved her arm to the side while saying the word 'lamp', causing the small light on the bed side table fly across the room. It would have hit Phoebe if she hadn't of levitated out of the way.

'You're a witch?' questioned the women who had just tried to knock Phoebe out with a light.

"Yes," commented Phoebe, "And you are?"

"My name is Penelope Halliwell…you never told me yours."

"Oh, sorry, it's Phoebe." Answered Phoebe, looking at Penelope's clothes, "Um, what year is it?"

"1964," replied Penelope, slightly confused, "Why are you here Phoebe?"

"I have no idea," muttered Phoebe.

"Well," said Penelope carrying on speaking not bothered by what Phoebe had muttered, "If you are a witch, there are some people I want you to meet," said Penelope walking towards the stairs.

Just as she exited the room Phoebe suddenly remembered where she'd seen the room before, she was in the Halliwell Manor, a past version of it anyway.

Penelope started to walk up the stairs which Phoebe knew lead to the attic. Phoebe could hear voices and recognised one of them instantly…


	6. Too Close For Comfort

Chapter 6 – Too Close For Comfort

As they entered the attic, Phoebe saw two people standing in a crystal circle, the man was levitating and the women was creating rainbow coloured spheres. Penelope coughed breaking the man's concentration, causing him to stop levitating and fall to the ground.

"This is Kayla, my best friend," introduced Penelope, gesturing to the women, "And this is Leo, a whitelighter friend of mine," she continued.

"Hey." Said Leo, in the deep, sexy voice Phoebe remembered. A deep sexy voice that slowly disappeared a long time ago when he and her sister Piper started dating, and completely vanished to Phoebe when they got married

"Leo???" silently shrieked Phoebe.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Kayla.

"No, I would remember those eyes," replied Leo walking towards Phoebe.

He put his arm around Phoebe's waist, and for a moment or two she let him, hypnotised by his voice…

"I can give you some extra '_guidance_' downstairs, if you want?" suggested Leo, slowly moving his hand down from Phoebe's waist.

"Get off me!!!" Yelled Phoebe leaping back from Leo, "What do you think you're doing???"

"Leo, leave her alone, she probably got a boyfriend," giggled Kayla while jokingly slapping him on the arm, "Sorry about him Pheebz…it is ok if I call you Pheebz?" she asked. Phoebe nodded, "He's like this with any beautiful witch, whitelighter, excreta."

"_Really._" Phoebe replied, raising one eyebrow and trying very hard not to laugh.

"_Ok," _said Penelope, "Who wants to go downstairs for some camomile tea?"

Every nodded and headed for the stairs all except Phoebe, she stayed behind; she had been staring at the slightly smaller Book of Shadows. She walked over to it, hoping it would let her open it. She tipped toed over to it, held her breath and opened the cover.

"It worked," murmured Phoebe as she franticly flicked through the pages, "Now where are you Barok???"

"Phoebe! The tea is ready. Are you going to come down?" Penelope shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Phoebe yelled back, slamming the book shut.

Then she heard a creek. She looked up, and there in the attic door way stood Kayla. Kayla looked different to Phoebe; her eyes looked redder, fuller of anger and hate.

"Hello _Pheebz_" snarled Kayla. She flicked her hand up to her side and suddenly an energy ball appeared floating just above her palm.

Phoebe screeched and all of a sudden vanished.


End file.
